The Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA) Wi-Fi Direct standard, released in 2010, enables peer-to-peer (P2P) link-layer connectivity between wireless communications devices. In order to provide mechanisms for device and service discovery, connection management, and session management in conjunction with implementation of Wi-Fi Direct, the Wi-Fi Direct Services (WFDS) specification has been developed by the WFA WFDS task group. One component of the WFDS specification is the WFDS application service platform (ASP). The WFDS ASP is a logical entity that implements common functions and protocol elements to support service interoperability and discovery operations, device discovery operations, connection management operations, and/or session management operations. One protocol comprised in the WFDS ASP is the ASP coordination protocol (ASP-CP). The ASP-CP is a protocol that allows peer ASP entities to manage ASP sessions.
Recently, the ASP-CP has begun to be used in conjunction with other service specifications, such as the Wi-Fi Serial Bus (WSB) specification. In some cases, it may not necessarily be desirable that WSB devices or other devices that utilize the ASP-CP actually use the WFDS ASP for particular procedures such as connection setup, session setup, and/or session teardown. For example, WFDS ASP session setup and teardown typically benefit services that communicate via internet protocol (IP), and may not significantly benefit services that communicate via media access control (MAC) protocol. Since WSB services communicate via MAC, it may be preferable for WSB devices to forgo WFDS ASP session setup and teardown. Techniques to enable WFDS ASP capability negotiation may be desirable in order to provide such flexibility.